shakugan no shana
by fedekote
Summary: Playas, mar, aguas termales y un suceso inesperado.... un dia normal en la playa?


Playas, mar, aguas termales y un suceso inesperado Playas, mar, aguas termales y un suceso inesperado

Bueno ya que estamos en invierno, voy a ponerle calor a las cosas jaja.

Aclaración: los personajes no son míos, blablablabla y solo los uso para entretenimiento. Etc

º pensamientos y acciones

letra en cursiva descripciones

_Ike invito a yujii a shana y a kazumi (perdón por incluirla) a un hotel de aguas termales cerca de una playa para pasar un día entero._

Yujii: enserio?

Ike: si

Yujii: gracias Ike

Ike: ven ya nos vamos para allá con shana y kazumi que nos esperan en la estación

Yujii: o.o las dos? Bueno vamos

Llegan ambos a la estación y se encuentran con shana y kazumi

Yujii e Ike: ohayo

Shana y kazumi: ohayo

Ike: perdón por hacerlas esperar

Kazumi: no pasa nada

Yujii: ºmmm shana y kazumi se ven muy kawaii con esa ropaº

Shana: pasa algo yujii?

Yujii: eh... no nada jeje

Ike: bueno vamonos

Shana, Yujii y Kazumi: si

_Se suben todos a un autobús en 2 parejas: shana e Ike y Yujii y Kazumi_

Shana: ºcreo que quería viajar junto con Yujiiº

Kazumi: ºbostezaº Yujii voy a dormir un rato

Yujii: esta bien

Kazumi: ºse acuesta sobre yujiiº (maldita)

Yujii: ºo/o que vergüenza, espero que a shana no le molesteº

Shana: que demonios hizo esa. ºenojada mordiéndose los dedos todo el viajeº

Finalmente llegan

Ike: bien llegamos, propongo que dejemos nuestras cosas en la habitación, vayamos a la playa y a la noche a las aguas termales

Yujii: ok

Dejan sus cosas y van a la playa, Ike y Yujii esperan a las chicas

Yujii: ahí están

Kazumi tenia un traje de baño muy apretado resaltando sus atributos

Yujii e Ike: woooooow sugoi

Llega Shana con el pelo suelto y un traje de baño rojo muy bonito

Yujii e Ike: ºle queda bien pero... miran a Kazumi... no es lo mismoº

Kazumi: gomen pero no me siento muy bien así que me voy a quedar debajo de la sombrilla

Yujii: quieres que te acompañe?

Kazumi: etto... o/o bueno... si no te molesta...

Yujii: ok

Shana: ºenojadaº bueno ºignora a los dosº voy al mar...

Ike: bueno entonces ire a comprar algo para beber

_Mientras tanto en el mar..._

Shana: ºflotando en el marº mierda... porque esos dos tienen que estar juntos y yo sola... pero porque siento esa sensación de estar con el... creo que estoy celosa ºsacude la cabezaº no me puedo preocupar por eso... no me importa

Ike: bueno aquí tienen

Yujii y Kazumi: gracias

Ike: tengo que ir al baño discúlpenme

Kazumi: yujii...

Yujii: si?

Kazumi: tu... me gustas mucho

Yujii: o/o es muy apresurado... ºnerviosoº emmm bueno voy a ir al mar un rato para refrescarme.

Kazumi: tiene razon creo que fue muy rápido.. pero no podía evitarlo

_En el mar..._

Shana: ºve a yujii llegarº ohhh aquí viene ¬¬

Yujii: Shana... Kazumi. Me dijo que gustaba de mi. Que me amaba

Shana: ºsorprendidaº ºno puede ser...º y tu... que le dijiste

Yujii: que. Estas preocupada?

Shana: o/o Urasai urasai urasai!

Yujii: bueno no te enojes. Ven te vas a resfriar si sigues aquí

Shana: de acuerdo ºparece que voy a tener que buscar mi oportunidadº

_En la playa a la tarde... (que molesto escribir esto xD)_

Ike: bueno vamos a hacer una ultima cosa antes. ºsaca una pelota de voleyº vamos a jugar. Ya arme los equipos, yo y Kazumi y Yujii con Shana

_Comienza el partido. Comienzan a jugar.. shana le protesta a yujii que no llega a las pelotas._

Kazumi: parece que yo me voy a quedar con Yujii si Shana lo sigue tratando asi

_Pelota en el aire... shana va a recibir pero se cae. Yujii reacciona y la toma por los brazos para que no se caiga._

Shana: o/o gracias pero no tenias porque hacerlo ¬¬ ademas... ºmira a la pelotaº parece que ganamos.

Yujii: tienes razon o.o

Ike: bueno que se le va a hacer... perdimos. Ok volvamos al hotel, y luego a las aguas termales.

El resto: si

_Llegan al hotel se preparan para las aguas_

_En el lado de las mujeres..._

Shana: Kazumi, tu le dijiste a yujii que lo amas?

Kazumi: si

Shana: ok, pero no creas que es tan facil, yujii no es tonto

Kazumi: de acuerdo yo ya me canse voy a la habitación

Shana: ºla odioº ºhace burbujas en el aguaº blublbublbublbublbub

_En el lado de los hombres_

Yujii: ufff que calor... parece que voy a salir ya me estoy mareando

Ike: ok jeje tienes poca resistencia

_Camino a la habitación..._

Yujii: que raro que Kazumi me diga eso.. bueno no importa ahora voy a dormir y...

Kazumi: Yujii o/o tenemos que hablar algo

Yujii: de acuerdo ºque nervios otra vesº

_Shana sale de las aguas y va a la habitación_

Shana: creo que es el momento de decirle a ese tonto lo que realmente siento ºay porque pienso esto... parece que realmente lo amoº ºentra a la habitación ve a Kazumi que abraza a Yujiiº emmm perdón por interrumpir ºbaja la cabeza mientras llora y se va corriendoº

Yujii: Shana!!

Kazumi: dejala tu tienes que quedarte conmigo

Yujii: suéltame. Tengo que ir por ella

Kazumi: no!

Yujii: Kazumi, tengo que ir por Shana que es la persona que amo!

Kazumi: O.O de acuerdo... yo lo siento ºgesto de tristezaº

_Yujii corre por todos lados pero no la encuentra... luego va a la playa y encuentra a Shana abrazada a sus rodillas_

Yujii: Shana!!

Shana: Yujii ºdice suavementeº

Yujii: perdóname es que ella me abrazo y no me quería soltar. Me siento mal por lo que le dije pero yo quiero estar contigo... además... ºle seca las lagrimasº no quiero que llores porque es una lastima ver a una persona tan linda sufrir

Shana: yujii ºdice con un gesto felizº

Yujii: te amo shana n/n

Shana: o/o yujii... etto...yo... emmm... urasai urasai urasai! ºlo besa un largo tiempoº yujii yo también te amo y eres un idiota

Yujii: jeje.. bueno U.. me permitirías abrazarte?

Shana: o/o por supuesto... pero no te propases ¬o¬

Yujii: ok. Ven creo que tienes frío

Shana: si.. gracias yujii. Te amo mucho

Yujii: yo también

_Y asi terminaron ambos sentados en la playa de noche abrazados el uno al otro... Mientras en la habitación..._

Ike: ºtodo rojoº Kazumi... creo que me quede mucho tiempo.. puedes cuidarme un rato?

Kazumi: si. ºle pone una bolsa de hieloº

Ike: gracias, pero...que pasa?

Kazumi: nada es que yujii eligió a Shana y no a mi...

Ike: no te preocupes.. eres muy linda y de seguro que encontraras a alguien

Kazumi: o/o gracias... ºbeso en la mejillaº

Ike: o/o ºsii me dio un besoº de nada Kazumi

FIN

**Dejen review... pero yo les dejo mi mail para que me envíen mensajes por si quieren algún fic o algo **

Bye 


End file.
